My New Life
by SleepyGrayPuppy
Summary: I bet you would all love to know why this story is being written? Or maybe even why is it worth writing about? Well, I'll tell you this. My life, as fun and exciting as it has been (haha, yeah right), was interrupted by my blunt neighbor and her group of six rude and annoying boys knocking at my door. I don't think that I will seriously regret it, no matter how annoying they are.
1. Prologue

_The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed._

_**Eminem**_

Prologue

All of you, sitting here, reading this, may have someone who loves you. All of you may or may not have a best friend. May even have a best friend, named Emma, that you have known for years. You may or may not tell her all your deepest and darkest secrets; even that one about having 'relations' with that one guy behind the bleachers when they were supposed to be in math class learning about graphs or something like that.

You all may even have a pet dog named Rex that you love to death and can't live without him. You may play with him in the park, where the grass is green, flowers are in bloom, and the sun is blinding but warm, comforting even.

You may or may not live in this picture perfect world where you have a mom and a dad, annoying siblings that frustrate you to no end and make you wish that you were an only child but you secretly love love them and can't imagine your life without them, and lastly that family dog named Rex. You may go home after a long day at school, eat dinner made by your mother, have a fight with you siblings, and listen to your father ramble on and on about sports or politics. Then you take a shower, call up some friends (which may take a while because you love to spend hours on the phone), talk about crushes (or deny that you have any for the sake of not getting embarrassed), then sleep, and finally wake up the next day to sunshine (and those annoying chirping birds) to start all over again.

Why and I telling you this?

Well, I just wanted to show you an example of what a 'perfect' life is like. Im sorry if your life isn't like that, it doesn't mean that its not perfect (it may very well be) but that's just what I see 'perfect'.

I don't have that.

I don't have a best friend named Emma who I tell all my secrets to (no i have never 'slept' with a guy but even if I did, I wouldn't have told anyone), I don't have a mother that cooks my meals, those frustrating but lovable siblings, that father that loves sports or politics, and I don't have a family dog named Rex.

Nope, you see, I **had **a dog named Road (that ran away when I was 10). My 31 year old mother, famous novelist Ellen James, travels around the world with her boyfriend (ew), writing books and getting money. No siblings and none in the way (at least I hope not...ew).

Lastly, there is no father in the picture. Yes, yes, I know the story of the 'Birds and the bees' but he just isn't around. My mother said (just right out and shamelessly said it) that he had been one of many one night stands and that I was an unforeseen product (gee thanks mom, I love you too).

So where does that leave me?

Well, i'm busy working and going to school. You see, my mother is so busy with her work (and her young boyfriend) that she sometimes forgets to send me money for our house. If you can even call it that.

I live in a studio apartment in Tokyo, Japan. Its small, which is a good thing since I don't have a lot of fill it up with. Theres a couch in the far side of the room that easily turns into a bed by a press of a button. Theres a table in front of it that I use to eat and do my homework on. and there is the empty little kitchen. Its clean, of course but I don't really use the stove. I make instant ramen (yummy) and other 'meals' in the microwave.

You see that? That, my dears, was called rambling. Now back to the real deal.

Now, I work at a bakery named Angel Wings (Tenshi no hane) that pays me enough for my rent but not as much for food. My employer, Yukimura Tomiko, is a vicious old women with a golden heart. She knew about my mother and even gave me the job. She pays me enough in money and sweets (Its astonishing how i'm still thin).

Oh goodness, it seems that I have forgotten the little bit of manners that I have learned. You have all been listening to my endless rambling but you have no idea who I am. My name is Ruth James. I was born in America and moved to Japan 2 years ago after my mother decided to move (again). I was expecting something like California or some other place in the states. I was not expecting to move to another country, much less Japan (when asked, my mother said that I needed a change in scenery, meanwhile, i'm pretty sure she is back in New york with her boyfriend...ew).

Enough about me.

Now that that is out of the way, I bet you would all love to know why this story is being written? Or maybe even why is it worth writing about? Well, I'll tell you this. My life, as fun and exciting as it has been (haha, yeah right), was interrupted by my blunt next door neighbor and her group of six rude and annoying boys knocking at my door.

I regretted opening my door to those idiots, but back then, I didn't know that I would be opening the door to my new life.


	2. Sneeze

_**A/N:**__ Wow, this was really short 0.0 I'll try to make the next one longer but I've been busy. Last 2 months as a high school senior and suffering from senioritis. Anyway on with review responses ^_^_

_p.s Ignore the spelling and other mistakes!_

_**Luka-Night**__**:**__ Thank you for reading! Good thing you found my little story. Thanks again! :)_

_**imafangirlforever: **__Thanks for reading this story. I honestly just thought this story wouldn't be liked that much but then again it was just the prologue. Anyway, I am thinking about adding some romance but not too sure when. Guess you'll just have to wait and see. _

_**Please review! :)**_

It all started with a sneeze.

Stupid sneeze.

_~Flashback~_

Two nights ago, I was on my way home from work at 11:00 PM after by double shift at the bakery. I had to cover for Sakura who was 'sick' _(funny because I saw her in a restaurant with her boyfriend on my lunch break)_ and had to stay home. It was a dark, windy night and snow was beginning to fall lightly.

Most people would be smart and grab a heavy coat before leaving their homes. Me? I woke up late because I forgot to buy a new alarm clock. The last one was oddly broken. It looked as though it was smashed against the wall. Poor thing _(MUAHAHAHA *cough cough*)_. Anyway, I had to get up, take a shower and run out the door. I guess I was in such a hurry that I only managed to grab my wool sweater that layed on the floor next to my bed.

And now I was paying for it. It must have been at least five degrees below zero. I was shivering, trying to warm myself by rubbing my hands together and breathing on them. I felt like ice.

As I walked, I noticed that there weren't many people on the streets making it look pretty spooky. Naturally I started to walk a lot faster, wanting nothing more than to get back to my small warm apartment, where it was safe.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from one of the alleyways and I was off like a shot. Running as fast as I possibly could. Soon, was at my apartment door and fumbling with my keys. Once I was inside, I slammed the door shut and sat on my bed _(*cough* couch *cough*)_.

I sat there, curled up in a ball trying to warm up and catch my breath all at the same time. I never noticed how scary the streets were on my way home...maybe I should talk to Ranka and see if he can walk me home after he gets out from work.

_But I suppose that would be bothersome for him. He works much more than I do. I wouldn't want to bother him. _

I sneezed.

and then I sneezed again.

Wonderful.

_~Flashback end~_

Groaning, I flipped over to try and get comfortable. I wasn't able to sleep at all last night because of all the coughing and sneezing. I was to weak to get up and get medicine from the store. Ugh, this is terrible. I couldn't even call Yukimura-san and tell her I couldn't get to work today either. I kinda found the phone much too far away. Hopefully the old bat would understand.

Laying on my back, I closed my eyes and can finally feel myself drifting off. Sweet, sweet sleep.

And then someone knocked on the door.


	3. Fever- Enter Ranka

_**A/N:**__ I was so excited when I started getting reviews! =) In fact, I was so happy that I started writing chapter 3 the very next day after I wrote chapter 2! I don't think I'll have time to update again for while so I'm just going to post this now. I hope you all like this next chapter! First lets answer some reveiws:_

**Guest 1: **_Well heres that next update! _

**imafangirlforever:**_ Well I'm glad you like my writing! Not many people like my writing style. I kind of thought I described way too much. Hope you like my next chapter!_

**Guest 2: **_No kidding haha. I have a feeling you and a lot of other people aren't going to like Ruth's mom. _

**Guest 3: **_MUHAHAHAHA *cough cough* Just kidding! I didn't mean for it to be a cliffhanger but it really sounded good to end it like that. _

_**On with the chapter!**_

_P.S I didn't spell check this chapter so just tell me if you find any mistakes. Also, be sure put any of your ideas for this story in the reveiws. I'll be putting up a poll to see if anyone wants romance to be included..._

Groaning once again, I flipped over and snuggled deeper into my pillow.

_Maybe if I ignore it, the noise will go away._

These thoughts were in vain as the knocking got louder and louder. I think I could hear someone yelling my name on the other side of my door. Sighing, I got began to sit up, only to fall back down. After a few seconds, I tried again and managed to slowly get up to my feet.

I didn't get even two steps away from the couch when I fell to the floor with a loud thud. The room was spinning faster and faster. I closed my eyes wanting nothing more than to throw up but I don't think I had anything left in my stomach to do that. I had spent the night getting rid of everything I ate in the past week. I tried to drink water but that didn't work out all too well for me.

While I was trying to get the black spots out of my vision, I thought I heard my door open.

_Huh. I guess forgot to lock the door_,I thought as the darkness claimed me. I guess I would be getting that sleep I wanted after all.

I'm not too sure how long I slept but I do know that I have to weird dreams.

First of all, there was this yellow chicken that was scared of me and for some reason loved going to the corner. I tried so hard to get it out of the corner but it ran away crying. Then after the chicken ran away, I was walking on a yellow brick road to a giant castle and it turned into a giant chicken. As it turns out the little yellow chicken was the baby of the giant one and I had tried to eat it.

I don't know where the heck this even came from.

I had woken up in sweaty, extremely uncomfortable, and not really remembering what the heck happened or where I was. I definitely wasn't in my apartment.

I tried to sit up only to be gently pushed down again. Looking around, I noticed that Ryoji ,or 'Ranka', Fujioka, my next door neighbor. His long maroon hair was tied up away from his face. Hi face looked worried and tired. It took me a while to understand what happened.

"Ranka? Why am I in your apartment?" I winced as I heard my voice. It sounded as weak and tired as I felt.

"Here Honey. Drink it." He said said softly as he handed a cup of water to me. Slowly, I took the cup and drank it. I guess I was really thirsty.

"I found you on the floor, kiddo. If you were sick, why didn't you give me or Yukimura-san a call? She called me yesterday and asked if I knew where you were. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I FOUND YOU?! I WAS ABOUT READY TO-" I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I have a headache and Ranka was on one of his infamous rants.

Great.

After a few minutes ( which means an hour because Ranka wouldn't stop crying and ranting dramatically), Ranka left to work after a whole lot of persuading from me and, of course, promising to take the horrid poison- I mean_ wonderful medicine _that he so graciously brought me while I was asleep.

As soon as Ranka was out the door, so was I.

I Immediately left the apartment and went of to mine. I made sure to actually take my medicine and made some ramen. For odd some reason it actually tasted good. I guess thats just the wonders of being sick.

Looking at the time I realized something.

It was 11:00 a.m.

Ranka said that He found me yesterday….

I missed two days of school and I didn't call in sick.

Oh Crap.


End file.
